Wynne
} |name = Wynne |image = Wynne_Circle.png |gender = Weiblich |px = 270px |race = Mensch |class = Magier |family = Rhys (Sohn) |voice = Margit Straßburger Susan Boyd Joyce (en) |specialization = 20px Geistheiler |quests = Wynnes Bedauern |location = |title = Verzauberer |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Dragon Age: Zerrissen }} Wynne ist eine Magierin des Zirkels der Magi und eine mögliche ständige Begleiterin in Dragon Age: Origins. Sie ist eine rücksichtsvolle Geistheilerin, die ihre Magie auf das kurzzeitige Beschwören von Schutz- und Heilgeistern fokussiert. Wynne taucht zudem in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening in einer Nebenquest auf (optional) und spielt im Roman Dragon Age: Zerrissen eine wichtige Rolle. Hintergrund Wynne kam im Alter von neun zum Zirkel. Sie kann sich nicht an viel aus der Zeit erinnern, nur dass sie als kleines Kind von Bauern gefunden worden waren, die sich dann um sie kümmerten. Als sie versehentlich ihren Stiefbruder in Brand setzte, riefen die Eltern die Templer und Wynne wurde zum Zirkel gebracht. Wynne besitzt eine große Begabung und stieg schnell auf. Sie wurde von Gleichrangigen so sehr geschätzt, dass ihr die Position der obersten Zauberin des Ferelden-Turms angeboten wurde. Da sie nicht das Bedürfnis hatte, in den oberen Rängen des Zirkels zu arbeiten, lehnte sie ab. Nach der Anfrage auf Verstärkung von König Cailan aufgrund der drohenden Plage, meldete sich Wynne freiwillig und machte sich auf dem Weg zur Festung Ostagar. Persönlichkeit Wynne ist eine außerordentlich warmherzige und fürsorgliche Frau. Sie glaubt mit ganzem Herzen an die Ideale des Zirkels und befürwortet die Aussage der Akademie der Zauberer, dass Magier durch Disziplin und Ausbildung ihre Gabe zum Wohle des Volkes nutzen können. Obwohl die Angst vor Magie hauptsächlich durch Missverständnisse entstand, warnt Wynne vor den tatsächlichen Gefahren. Trotz aller guten Taten wird ein Magier stets Dämonen anlocken, die drohen, Besitz von ihm zu ergreifen. Zu oft schon haben die sogenannten Abscheulichkeiten – also von Dämonen besessene Menschen oder Elfen – Zerstörung über das Land gebracht. Somit haben die Magier eine Schuld zu begleichen. Wynne versteht sich besonders gut mit Alistair und Leliana. Mit mitfühlenden Gesten, wie etwa den kleinen Bruder einer sich sorgenden Schwester zu suchen, und mit Nächstenliebe kann man Wynnes Sympathie gewinnen. Sollte der Wächter eine Romanze mit einem der Gefährten beginnen, warnt sie vor den Gefahren. Sie macht den Wächter darauf aufmerksam, dass sich bei Liebenden der Fokus verschiebt, und sie dadurch nicht mehr in der Lage sein könnten, sich auf ihre Aufgaben zu konzentrieren. Speziell bei Alistair - zu dem sie eine Art Großmutter-Enkel-Beziehung aufgebaut hat - zeigt sie sich sehr besorgt um sein Wohlergehen, da er völlig unerfahren in Liebesangelegenheiten ist. Dragon Age: Origins In Ostagar kann der angehende Wächter ein kurzes Gespräch mit Wynne führen. Sie kennt Duncan und meint, dass er sehr beeindruckt von ihm gewesen sein muss. Der zerbrochene Zirkel Als der Wächter zum Zirkel der Magi reist, um die Unterstützung der Magier einzufordern, finden sie ihren Turm im Chaos vor. Dämonen und Abscheulichkeiten haben sich breitgemacht und die Templer haben den Zugang verschlossen. Templer-Kommandant Greagoir beabsichtigt, das Recht der Auflösung in Kraft zu setzen. Es gelingt dem Wächter Greagoir zu überreden, ihn und die Gruppe einzulassen. Man hat nun die Möglichkeit, die überlebenden Magier zu retten oder die von den Templern beabsichtigte Reinigung durchzuführen. Greagoir betont, dass er nur dann von der Auflösung absehen kann, wenn der Erste Verzauberer Irving persönlich vor ihm steht und ihm sagt, dass die Situation unter Kontrolle ist. 220px|left|thumb|Wynne beschützt die Kinder vor den DämonenAls der Wächter etwas in den Turm vorgedrungen ist, stellt er fest, dass es eine kleine Gruppe geschafft hat, bis jetzt zu überleben, darunter auch Kinder. Verantwortlich dafür ist Wynne, die die Schlacht bei Ostagar überlebt hat. Um die Kinder zu schützen, hat sie eine Barriere errichtet und alle Kreaturen des Nichts, die von Zeit zu Zeit durchbrechen, vernichtet. Wynne erklärt, dass ein Magier namens Uldred eine Revolte nach der Rückkehr von Ostagar angezettelt hat. Einige des Zirkels gaben sich daraufhin als Blutmagier zu erkennen und die Pforten zum Nichts sind geöffnet worden, sodass der Turm nun von Abscheulichkeiten heimgesucht wird. Als der Wächter ihr die Situation erklärt, ist Wynne nicht überrascht, dass Greagoir den Zirkel auflösen will. Will der Wächter die Überlebenden retten, schließt sie sich ihm an, um Irving möglichst schnell zu finden und zu Greagoir zu bringen. Im Gespräch mit den anderen Magiern berichtet Petra, dass Wynne von einem Kampf mit einem der Dämonen sehr mitgenommen wurde und erst sogar dachte, dass sie tot sei. Doch Wynne scheint sich unerwartet wieder erholt zu haben, trotzdem bittet Petra den Wächter, auf sie aufzupassen. Außerdem stellt sich heraus, dass Wynne ihnen den wahren Sachverhalt von Loghains Verrat in Ostagar berichtet hat und sie wissen, dass der Wächter unschuldig am Tod des Königs ist. Nichts thumb|Wynne erkennt, dass alles um sie herum Illusion istAuf dem Weg zu Uldred wird der Wächter mit seinen Gefährten im vorletzten Stockwerk von einem Dämon der Trägheit hypnotisiert und wachen im Nichts separiert voneinander wieder auf. Wynne befindet sich in einer Illusion gefangen und betrauert namenslose Tote, die sie nicht beschützen konnte. Sie merkt nicht, dass es bei den "Toten" um Dämonen handelt. Wenn der Wächter sie findet und versucht, sie daran zu erinnern, dass nichts real ist, kann sie es erst nicht glauben. Wenn der Wächter lange genug insistiert, erkennt sie langsam, dass sie einer Illusion zum Opfer gefallen ist. Sie bittet den Wächter, sie fortzubringen, dahin, wo sie wieder klar denken kann. In dem Moment steht einer der "Toten" auf und bittet Wynne, nicht zu gehen. Nun endlich ist sie wieder Herrin ihrer Sinne und gemeinsam mit dem Wächter bekämpft sie die Dämonen, die sich hier verborgen haben. Sobald sie vernichtet sind, verschwindet Wynnes Gestalt, sie wird offensichtlich von einer fremden Macht fortgezaubert. Zuletzt hilft Wynne mit, den Dämon der Trägheit zu vernichten und sie kehren in die sterbliche Welt zurück. Kammer der Läuterung Sobald der Wächter mit seinen Gefährten aus dem Nichts zurück ist, kämpfen sie sich in das oberste Stockwerk des Turms, wo sie endlich Uldred und Irving finden. Der Erste Verzauberer ist gemeinsam mit anderen Magiern gefesselt und muss hilflos mitansehen, wie Uldred einen nach dem anderen in eine Abscheulichkeit verwandelt. Es kommt zum Kampf und es gelingt ihnen, Uldred und sein Gefolge zu töten. Nachdem sie Irving zu Greagoir gebracht haben, bittet ihn Wynne, sie aus den Diensten des Zirkels zu entlassen, da sie eine neue, wichtigere Bestimmung gefunden hat. Sie will dem Wächter beistehen und dieser hat nun die Möglichkeit Wynne dauerhaft in die Gruppe aufzunehmen. Der wohlwollende Geist Etwas später erfährt der Wächter, was es mit Petras Bericht von Wynnes Beinahe-Ableben auf sich hat, vorausgesetzt man hat mit ihr über Abscheulichkeiten gesprochen und sie danach auf der nächsten Reise dabei. Während dieser Reise wird die Gruppe von einer Gruppe der Dunklen Brut angegriffen. Nachdem sie diese besiegt haben bricht Wynne zusammen. Doch sie erholt sich schnell und sagt dem Wächter, dass sie alles erklären werde, wenn sie sich im Lager befinden. Als der Wächter sie darauf anspricht, erzählt Wynne, dass sie Petra im Turm vor einem starken Dämon gerettet habe. Doch dieser Kampf ging über ihre Kräfte und ihr Herz versagte. Sie fühlte ihr Leben davondriften, doch anstatt zu sterben, kam ein Geist des Nichts und spendete ihr neue Kraft. Der Geist sandte sie ins Leben zurück und ihr Herz begann wieder zu schlagen. Wynne erklärt, dass eine solche Einmischung untypisch für einen Geist sei. Ohne sein Eingreifen wäre sie gestorben, davon ist sie überzeugt. Beim nächsten Gespräch erzählt Wynne, dass sie immer eine Affinität für Geister gehabt hatte und sie bereits als Kind spüren, wenn auch nicht sehen konnte. Während ihrer Ausbildung wurde sie noch sensitiver. Immer, wenn sie im Nichts war, spürte sie, dass ein Geist sie beobachtete, immer derselbe und manchmal konnte sie eine nebulöse Form wahrnehmen. Sie erkannte ihn stets an seiner Präsenz: gütig, wohlwollend, aber dennoch fremdartig. Wynne denkt, dass es sich um einen Geist des Glaubens handelt; von einem solchen Geist wurde zwar berichtet, aber noch niemals wurde einer gesehen, doch irgendetwas in ihr ist davon überzeugt. Dieser Geist war offenbar neugierig auf sie, er hatte sie auserwählt, sie stets bewacht, wenn sie im Nichts war und ihr die Stärke gegeben, grausame Schlachten wie jene in Ostagar zu überleben. Und zuletzt hat er ihr das Leben gerettet. Sie weiß nicht, wieso sie der Geist ausgewählt hat, doch Wynne ist entschlossen, das Beste aus ihrer noch verbleibenden Zeit zu machen und deshalb hat sie dem Wächter ihre Hilfe angeboten. ... Der Wächter der heiligen Asche Hat man Wynne dabei, wenn man beim Wächter der Urne angelangt ist, wird dieser auch ihr eine Frage stellen. Der Wächter der Urne fragt ob Wynn nur das was Kirche und Zirkel sagt wiederholt. Wynne erkennt an, dass sie ihr eigenes Wissen und ihre Rolle als Zirkelmagierin anzweifelt, aber folgt weiter mit den Worten: "Nur ein Narr ist sich wirklich seiner selbst sicher." Wynnes Bedauern Wynne fühlte sich beim Zirkel zur Lehrerin berufen und unterrichtete viele. Allerdings, so gesteht sie einmal dem Wächter, habe sie in diesem Zusammenhang den größten Fehler ihres Lebens begangen. Es war ihr erster Schüler, ein Elfenjunge namens Aneirin. Sie war damals jung und stolz und nahm keine Rücksicht auf die Bedürfnisse eines Elfenkindes, das im Elend aufwuchs und großes Misstrauen gegen Menschen, vor allem in Autoritätspersonen, hatte. Sie bereut zutiefst, ihm nicht die Zeit gegeben zu haben, sich einzugewöhnen und nicht nachsichtiger mit ihm gewesen war. Zuletzt nahm Aneirin Reißaus. Die Templer nahmen sein Phylakterion, um ihn niederzustrecken. Allerdings sagten sie ihr nie genaues dazu, was sie noch mehr bekümmerte. Wynne erinnert sich, dass Aneirin einmal gesagt habe, dass er zu den Dalish gehen wollte. Als der Graue Wächter sie fragt, ob es möglich sein könnte, dass Aneirin überlebt und zu den Elfen gegangen war, hellt sich ihre Stimmung auf. Der Held kann ihr nun versprechen, bei den Dalish nach ihm zu fragen. Im Lager der Dalish erklärt der Geschichtenerzähler, dass es tatsächlich einen Aneirin unter ihnen gibt, sie nennen ihn "Aneirin, der Heiler". Wynne findet Aneirin lebend in dem Tiefen des Brecilianwald. Aneirin hat Frieden mit sich gefunden und wünscht das Wynne die Vergangenheit ruhen lässt. Epilog Zuneigung/Abneigung Da Wynne stets um das Wohl anderer besorgt ist, empfiehlt es sich, sie nicht in der Gruppe zu haben, wenn man Entscheidungen treffen will, die auf Kosten Unschuldiger gehen. Auch sollte man Abstand davon nehmen, in ihrer Anwesenheit Blutmagie zu befürworten. Auf Wynnes wohlmeinenden Rat zu hören und sich Gedanken um das Gesagte zu machen, wird sie gutheißen. Alles, was auf Kosten Unschuldiger geht, wird Wynne gegen den Wächter aufbringen. Geschenke Wynne schätzt es, Bücher mit einem guten Wein zu genießen. Für mehr Informationen siehe Hauptartikel Geschenke (Origins) Kritische Momente Es gibt mehrere kritische Momente, die dazu führen, dass Wynne in die Gruppe nicht aufgenommen wird bzw. diese verlässt, oder die sie gar dazu veranlasst, den Wächter anzugreifen. *Solange man während Der zerbrochene Zirkel die Absicht vertritt, dass Irving gerettet werden müsse, wird sie den Wächter unterstützen. Ändert der Wächter allerdings unterwegs seine Meinung, wird sie ihn angreifen und sterben. *Vergiftet man die Urne der heiligen Asche, wird sie den Wächter ebenfalls angreifen; entweder in ihrem Beisein oder danach im Lager. Auch in diesem Fall hat das ihren Tod zur Folge. Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Hat Wynne die Ereignisse während der Fünften Verderbnis überlebt, kann man sie in der Stadt Amaranthine finden. Ines, die Botanikerin thumb|left|Wynne hat eine Bitte Der Wächter-Kommandant trifft vor der Kirche auf Wynne. Die Worte, mit denen sie ihn begrüßt, hängen davon ab, ob es sich bei dem Kommandanten um den Wächter aus dem Hauptspiel handelt oder nicht. Wynne würde gerne ihre Hilfe erneut anbieten, doch sie muss nach Nevarra aufbrechen, um dort wegen einer prekären Angelegenheit einer Magierversammlung beizuwohnen. Da der Kommandant viel herumkommt, bittet sie ihn, nach einer Magierin namens Ines Ausschau zu halten, um ihr auszurichten, dass sie sich ebenfalls bei der Versammlung einfinden soll. Dragon Age: Zerrissen Siehe auch * *Wynne/Dialoge Galerie Wynne.png|Wynne in Ostagar Wynne_Demon.png|Wynne im Kampf gegen einen Dämon Wynne_Camp.png|Wynne im Lager der Gruppe Wynne_magic.png|Wynne zaubert WynneConcept.jpg|Wynne Concept-Art Wynne Blurb.png|Wynne in Dragon Age: Origins Wynne ostagar.jpg|Wynne bei Ostagar Wynne circle.jpg|Wynne bekämpft Dämon Wynne vessel spirit.png|Wynne ermächtigt durch den Geist des Glaubens Wynne_HoDA.jpg|Wynne in Heroes of Dragon Age en:Wynne es:Wynne fr:Wynne pl:Wynne pt-br:Wynne ru:Винн Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Geistheiler Kategorie:Wiederkehrende Charaktere Kategorie:Turm des Zirkels Kategorie:Begleiter (Origins) Kategorie:Charaktere (Awakening) Kategorie:Charaktere (Heroes) Kategorie:Fereldener Kategorie:Charaktere (Zerrissen) Kategorie:Mitglieder des Zirkels der Magi